


Bitch Can't Even Swim

by lmshady



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humour, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Resident Evil 3 Remake, Size Difference, Tentacle Sex, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmshady/pseuds/lmshady
Summary: Nemesis really couldn't but that wasn't going to stop him from chasing down his tasty prey.
Relationships: Nemesis-T Type/Jill Valentine, Nemesis/Jill Valentine
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126





	Bitch Can't Even Swim

**Author's Note:**

> So not really much for ideas on RE3R asides from the famous Jill line and Nemesis' strange choice in mutation. Just to be clear, this is wrtten as the OG Nemesis, or at least the Marvel vs. Capcom version cuz that boy is thicc~♥ But if you wanna slap a crooked nose on him then by all means, he's which ever one you like most.
> 
> Enjoy~

**Fire… Fire everywhere.**

Normally this wouldn’t bother the Nemesis T-type but considering it was engulfing him from head to toe in suffocating flames… It was his problem as he swung his arms around to put it out while still stomping haphazardly forward. Which, of course, wasn’t working all too well as the embers only burned hotter, melting his leather limiters and searing into his flesh to cause bubbling blisters and boils. Stop, drop, and roll wasn’t really something they had programmed into him as he flailed about but continued to walk on in jarring steps which left a trail of flaming footprints in his wake. Not that he could see it or where he was going with his lone eye kept tightly shut to keep it from drying out or burning up, blinding him for an indefinite amount of time. Amazing as his T-virus healing and parasite’s influence was, it wasn’t going to work very well if he was burnt to a crisp.

Though after what felt like ages in this fiery hell, his thighs collided with something metal in his path and suddenly gravity was taking over to send him falling head first into a blessed watery reprieve. The fire consuming him was out with a hiss while his blistering and bubbling body was rapidly being cooled down to a wash of relief flooding over him. Everything still hurt and stung like hell but at least he wasn’t still burning alive anymore. 

Now it was just a matter of letting his body heal. To which it was already, rapidly, doing so without the boundaries of his limiters to keep his mutations in check and considering all he had left on him was the tattered remains of his skirt and a few melted bands strewn across his body… It had free reign to do as it pleased. Free reign and plenty of space to expand out as his flesh, bones, muscles and tissues surged out all at once. The feeling alone was overwhelming, overbearing as it pulled at the very fibre of his being to expand out in all directions. Pushing and pulling on him to a painful degree as he roared into the water but only got bubbles fleeing from his maw. At least breathing wasn’t too much of a concern considering he would have keeled over from asphyxiation long ago while still on fire or drowned by now. Not that the virus or his parasite would let either happen. 

Nemesis didn’t even realize he was still sinking into the deep until his back touched lightly on the stone bed. Which by then his mutation was finally being throttled by the leftover leather bands still on him, straining to keep him from going any further. So long as he was back in action to chase down that remaining S.T.A.R.S. member, he didn’t care too much how he changed. Though as he moved to get up off the ground, there was a small wave of disappointment to come over him as it appeared that nothing had changed besides his muscles bulging out. Just his mottled flesh exposed to the world with the only covering left being the sturdy bands of leather hugging tightly to his muscles and a few flaps of his skirt now acting as a loincloth for his front and back.

Regardless, he had a mission to complete and could just barely see and hear his female target around twenty meters away and up on a bridge from his place under water. Swimming wasn’t an option as it was yet another unnecessarily needed programming but he could still make striding hops beneath the water to build up enough speed to leap out. Which he felt had more power behind it as he cut through the water, bursting out with enough force to go sailing towards the bridge. He could see the look of pure horror on the member of S.T.A.R.S. grimy face. For some reason it had a strange feeling well up inside of him, something akin to satisfaction for making her like this. Scared as she dove out of his path. 

He skidded across the metal of the bridge but was able to catch himself from going over the other side by crouching low on his hands and knees as his side bumped the railing but his one eye was fixed on his target. His much smaller target…. He couldn’t help furrowing his brows as he slowly moved to stand up but immediately clanged his head on the ceiling of the bridge.

**Strange… This area was big enough for-- His old form.**

Seems his mutation had gone through in making him bigger, much bigger as he couldn’t fully stand up on the bridge. Forced onto his hands and knees if he wanted to give chase, which he would have to do soon as his prey had taken advantage of his confused state and was already running away. Fair enough, it was a smart move to make and it was also why he enjoyed chasing this one. She was intelligent, clever, and didn’t die as easily as the other humans which made it all the more exciting as he kicked off on all fours to lunge at her. Only to get a bunch of metal panels thrown onto his head for his effort as he grunted under the impact, which hurt. A lot of what she did to him hurt but he ignored it to shake off the metal and went in for another strike, narrowly missing as she jumped a gap and kept going. At this rate she was going to reach the end and this cramped situation wasn’t helping him out, so he opted for going above by busting through the thin metal roof to land on. It groaned under his weight and dipped to a near breaking point before he was running, his heavy steps leaving dents along the way but if he predicted this right… 

Closing in on the end of the bridge, he jumped into the air and stomped down hard near the furthest point to go crashing through the metal of the roof and the bridge. He missed but as he whipped by he caught sight of the female human being flung by the force towards a statue before he was back in the water with a crash that sent a jet of displaced water flying up into the air. It would take some time to get back out but he was fairly certain that his target would also need time to recover anyways as he sunk down slowly once more. The moment his feet touched bottom, he was crouching down and leaping back up to grab at the ledge and hoisted himself over. There was still a few meters of bridge left and he took care to stay crouched low so he wouldn’t smack his head on the ceiling again as he crawled to the end and glanced over the railing with water dripping off his form.

She wasn’t at the bottom and it was a fair drop for any human to take without hurting themselves but as he looked out over the open circular plaza he couldn’t see her. The Tyrant huffed through his clenched teeth while crunching through the railing to hop down onto the cobblestone road. A quick look back and forth showed little signs of where she had gone and even looking behind him resulted in nothing but she couldn’t have gotten too far. 

**She had to have a breaking point...**

Nemesis’ whole reason for being was to locate his target and pursue them until they succumbed to his malicious assault or died from exhaustion. It was what he was programmed to do, which was why he was also known as the Pursuer. 

He was going to find her and if he couldn’t see her then he would just have to smell her out. Or at least her blood which was prominent over by the statue surrounded by bushes. Was she trying to hide? If so it wasn’t going to work on him as he followed the scent towards the statue with heavy steps that shook the bushes violently the closer he got. This new size was something else, he wasn’t fully accustomed to it just yet but the power he could feel within him was more than welcome. Power, size, weight. Each step he took shook the very foundation of the statue, surrounding area and the extra little shudder from the bushes was indescribable to say the least. But he would consider examining himself later once he was finished with his target. 

Who was still stubborn in hiding from him, he would have thought she’d cave under his immense presence and go running from her cover by now but then again this one was brave. Likely biding her time for the right opportunity to shove her shotgun in his face and try to blow his brains out when he got close enough. He liked that about her; he liked her spunk, no shit attitude and incredibly frustrating will to live. Either way, he wasn’t afraid to crouch down and peer into the foliage in search of the tube top wearing survivor as his bird’s eye view revealed nothing but green.

She had to be in there, somewhere, staying as silent as a mouse as he reached in to push aside the brush until he finally spotted her. No wonder his quarry wasn’t scared, she was out cold in the dirt on her stomach with some blood slowly seeping out of the back of her head and clumping in her hair. He had sent her further than he thought. This new mutation was far greater than he had expected but…

Nemesis reached in without hesitation, wrapping his wet fingers easily around her waist to pick up the survivor’s limp body to pull out of the bushes and bring up to eye level for him to inspect. Seems their battles had finally taken a toll on her as she hung like a ragdoll in his hand and he would have assumed her dead if not for the small little moans she’s made to his handling. 

**Oh how easy it would be to just end her here and now.**

No effort at all to close both hands fully around her and crush the life from her body until she was nothing but paste or rip her limb from limb like tearing the wings off a butterfly. A few bites and she could even be his meal, become his fuel for the future. It was laughable how easy it was now to kill her…

**Too easy…**

Before it had been challenging, strangely enjoyable to try to outsmart and outmanoeuvre the human but now it was nothing but child’s play as her body was nothing more than a doll in his hands. The satisfaction wasn’t going to be there anymore when he finally did finish her off, it would be hollow and if he did it now it would be even more so with her being unconscious. 

Even if he did, then what? His favourite prey would be gone.

He rumbled deeply in his chest, conflicted on the matter as he moved to stand up with his small quarry still in hand and moved to an open area to sit down. Surprisingly, he gently set her down in front of him to lay on her back and stared down at her for a long moment. Just taking her form in but mostly her face. Her pretty face that was slightly pinched in pain and covered in scrapes, bruises, dirt and soot from their previous battles.

Jill Valentine... One of the last few remaining S.T.A.R.S. members he was tasked with eliminating and so far has been nothing but a thorn in his side since first setting his sights on her. She was a strong willed scrappy fighter that was quick on her feet and had an annoyingly persistent determination to keep going even when the odds were against her. It was frustratingly endearing. He both loved and hated that she didn’t die as easily as the rest, like she was testing him. 

Bettering him… 

He was the Nemesis T-type Tyrant. He was supposed to be the perfect killing machine yet this female human had proven his very being incompetent from the start. It was infuriating, he didn’t know if he wanted to kill her or… What else was there to do aside from kill? Killing was the only thing he knew how to do. It was in his programming and the parasite attached to his spine. That’s all they knew but it felt like there was something more with this Jill Valentine. Something...new.

Still he sat silently, staring down at her prone body as if the answer would just miraculously appear on her somewhere. But nothing came. Just her chest slowly rising and falling in a continuous cycle if stuttered now and then as she groaned in her sleep which piqued his interest. He wanted a closer look and backed up enough to lay down on his stomach with thick arms folded under his chin as he focused intently on her with his one good eye. Her breathing stuttered once more only this time she tossed her head sluggishly from one side to another as she whimpered and moaned. Even murmured some unintelligible words that had him raising both brows curiously. 

**Nightmare? What was worse than him?**

He narrowed his eye at Jill and could feel the folds above his lipless mouth twitching to the insult as he sniffed indignantly through hidden nostrils. Though with being this close to her, he could actually smell her and not just the coppery iron of her blood. He could smell everything; the pungent salt of her sweat, the acrid residue of gunpowder, the earthy scent of dirt, the chemical remains of ashy soot, the faint floral pinch of laundry detergent but more importantly he could smell her. Underneath it all was something specifically hers and nothing came to mind that could even compare to it other than just being soft, light and sweet. He couldn’t help leaning in closer to inhale it in, picking through and ignoring everything else just to get to that gentle scent that could only be described as… nice. 

It was nice and he liked it a lot.

But before he could go in for another sniff, a cold September wind blew up from the waterfront and over Jill’s body which had her shivering visibly and sluggishly rolling away from him and the cold. Her arms came up then and she curled in on herself to keep warm but couldn’t find much relief with how little she was wearing to this cool evening. Maybe wearing only a tube top, short skirt and sweater around her waist wasn’t the best option but then again he had attacked her in her own home. She probably wasn’t expecting to go out. 

Though he then noticed her clothing was dark and damp and realized in picking her up he had accidentally soaked through her clothing. No wonder she was cold… 

It wasn’t until she quietly whimpered that Nemesis decided to remedy the situation by shuffling to lay on his side and block the chilly wind from blowing over her. The results were immediate as she relaxed once more and sighed softly in her sleep but was still facing away from him. Something he didn’t appreciate as he reached in with one finger to roll her onto her back only to just now notice the grenade launcher strapped to it. 

How she had been comfortably laying on it was a mystery, or maybe that was why she looked so uncomfortable earlier… Either way, she didn’t need it right now and he moved to use his thumb and forefinger to pluck it off her only for it to remain attached and pulled her with it. 

“Nnn…stop…” Jill complained sleepily, raising up a lazy hand to wave in the air only to let it drop. 

Cute but it didn’t help with getting the weapon off her back. Something like this was going to take a little more finesse than his thick fingers as he let go of the grenade launcher to hover his hand over her instead while willing a tendril out from his wrist. Though what slithered out was unexpectedly small as he lifted his hand up to inspect the appendage half the size of his pinky. His parasite was still the same size and hadn’t caught up with him just yet. Hopefully it would but for now he would have to make do with what he had. Though it wasn’t all bad as two more purple-y pink tendrils joined the first out of the same slit to wriggle around, eager to do his bidding.

Which was to remove the weapon off her back as the Tyrant hovered his hand back over his quarry and let his limbs feel out along the metal and straps. He felt what they did, sensing their touches and movements flicking and curling around in search of a way to release the launcher then hearing a faint click. The weapon quickly fell away which he clasped his limbs around it to lift and set aside before returning to her and finally rolling her onto her back. 

It was then that he noticed the little gun poking out of the holster on her thigh, reminding him that she carried more than just one weapon on her being. All of which needed to be removed, not just for his safety, he wasn’t afraid of a few bullets but for hers in case she found a way to piss him off enough to give him a reason to finish her for good. Which he didn’t want to; programming, mission, objective or not he liked this one. Liked her pretty face which wasn’t scrunched up into a scowl, usually for him, at the moment and her curvy yet strong, beautiful body. 

“ **Stars…** ” He rumbled out lowly, deeply while leaning in once more to take in a whiff of her sweet scent. There was a strong urge to lick her to see if she tasted as good as she smelled but he reigned it in to focus on disarming her first, then he could toy around with some of the impulses he could feel rising up.

So with eager tendrils, he hovered his hand over her body once more and allowed for them to work away at pulling her M13 out of its holster though noticed that two more limbs had joined in with the others to search her for weapons. They wiggled and wormed their way across her prone body, feeling her over before one pulled out a knife and tossed it along with her gun towards the grenade launcher off to the side. Ammo, grenades, health sprays and different coloured herbs, both crushed and not, were removed from her pouches and set aside until they were empty before he swept it all aside with his free hand to keep it out of reach. That was it for that but he wasn’t certain he found everything just yet. 

Jill Valentine was a clever human, chances were good she was hiding something somewhere on her that would make him regret not being thorough. And if he was going to be the perfect killing machine, he would have to be thorough as he set his tendrils back on her though this time letting them sneak their way underneath her clothing. 

Starting with her tall brown boots as only one appendage could fit in to each one to wind down her legs towards her feet only to find nothing on either side. Nothing but silky smooth skin that felt delightful against his own sleek tendrils as they absently stroked over her legs. After a few indulgent moments, he slipped them free to move up her body towards her blue tube top and the cushy looking mounds they covered. Deft tendrils undid her sweater and snuck beneath the bottom of her wet top to slither their way up and around to feel more of her soft flesh, though this time Jill shivered to one limb gliding up her spine. A faint gasp soon followed the moment his limbs touched the plump underside of her breasts before they started to coil between and around her body for hidden weapons.

Yet still nothing. Just a strange satisfaction whenever he gave one of those perky bumps a small squeeze. It also earned himself a few breathy little sounds from his target that made his lower pelvic region tingle in an unfamiliar way. He would have to investigate later as there was still one last article of clothing on her to search as he pulled his reluctant tendrils away from her squishy orbs. 

Just her black skirt and whatever lay beneath it was all that was left to check, though he was beginning to have his doubts that his target was actually hiding anything lethal at this point considering the lack of places left to hide anything substantial. Regardless, Nemesis pressed on with his search though he started with the last bit of clothing by pinching the hem of her skirt and lifting it up her thighs, revealing black boy cut shorts beneath. He leaned in for a closer inspection but could see nothing of interest beneath the skirt, other than peachy smooth skin. Letting the skirt drop, he opted to run the back of his knuckles over her warm thighs and found it felt different against his own rough skin compared to his tendrils. 

Jill shivered at his touch and tiny little bumps rose up along her legs and arms before she moved to roll over onto her side again and curled up. Cold, like before only now it was his touch to elicit such a reaction. Which was fine, it allowed for him to check her rear for anything hidden as he set his appendages to work by slipping beneath her skirt and feeling around. He noticed she didn’t shiver when they touched her, just continued on in a deep sleep as they roamed around her pelvis. It wasn’t until a tendril slid along under the waistband of her skirt that it finally found something and brought it out for him to inspect. 

His eye narrowed, squinting to even see what his tendril was curled around and even then it just looked like a small set of metal splinters. Not exactly dangerous but he wouldn’t take his chances as he tossed them over with her other items before resuming his search though there wasn’t much left to inspect. Just what was beneath the black skin tight underwear, which he would have brushed off and left it at that but he was curious of what lay under such a garment even though they left little to the imagination when he had examined them before. 

Very little as he glanced down at her round bum with the material stretched tightly over it and he couldn’t help snaking a few tendrils down the back to feel over the round bumps. They weren’t like the ones on her chest, which were mostly fat as her behind was much more firm but with enough plush to make squishing them just as enjoyable. Seemed enjoyable for Jill as well as she moaned in her sleep and squirmed to the touch, drawing his gaze up as he leaned over to look at her face. Her expression was a little pinched, either still cold or distressed by another nightmare yet her cheeks held a faint rosy tinge nearly hidden by the dirt on her face. 

Strange but he would continue to observe her while allowing his appendages free reign in exploring her pelvic region as the remaining ones dipped down the front of her underwear, finding more hair though it was much coarser than what was on her head. There wasn’t much of it either, just a small patch they combed through curiously before heading further south. Which was when the area became complicated as he furrowed his brows down at the female, he had expected just a smooth plain the way her underwear showed not this… Not plush mounds bordering around an area that had thinner fleshy flaps within that seemed to be protecting some sort of inner space. He couldn’t help poking and prodding his way through feel alone and was just as confused when the slit held nothing within, just a seam that led down into a small dip. If he went further down there was another one but it was wrinkly and twitched when he prodded it. 

**Very strange...**

Dragging his tendril back up, he felt those fleshy flaps converge at the very top into a small hood with something firm and round hidden under it that had Jill suddenly tensing up and gasping. By her reaction, he figured she would have woken up as it seemed painful but he was proven wrong when her hips canted towards his tendril. **She wanted more..?** Out of curiosity he rubbed the spot again and this time a soft hum left her lips followed by her hand sluggishly slipping down to push his appendage flush against her to rock against. It didn’t last long as she relaxed back into a sound sleep while her hand fell limply away. 

The Tyrant didn’t know what to make of her reaction. He was confused but also curious of what was down there to make her want to rut against him the way that she did as feel alone wasn’t cutting it for him. 

He wanted to see what had her making those interesting sounds.

So with his tendrils still buried beneath her underwear, he used them to drag the garment down her sleek legs and off her feet with some effort as it caught on her long boots. Once completely removed, he tossed it off to the side with her things then tilted his head to get a better look at her bare lower half. At least from behind it looked nice, her rear end seemed just as soft and smooth as the rest of her. It taunted him into wanting to touch but he had other plans as he reached in carefully to take a hold of her knee and lifted it up and away from her other leg while leaning in to get a better look. 

Not that he knew what he was looking at as he rolled her onto her back and dragged her closer to him to inspect. Seeing it was far more confusing than feeling it as he hummed lowly but something in the very back of his mind, buried in the depths was telling him this was good. Very good but he didn’t understand why. It just looked like thin cuts of pink meat between fuzz covered mounds of flesh. Out of curiosity, he lightly sniffed and was greeted to a new scent. One that was like her sweetness but with a salty spice that tickled his senses and sent a strange heat to his head. 

Again he wanted to taste her, see if the scent matched as he lifted her hips up by her knee then slipped his free hand under to cradle her body and lift it up. His other hand followed to raise her up higher while hooking his thumbs beneath her knees to keep them parted before he opened his toothy maw to let his dull pink tongue slither out and lick a wet stripe up her groin from taint to mons. She gasped and tensed up in his hands as he was dragging his tongue back into his mouth to roll the taste around with a hum. Apart from the prickly hairs, she tasted good. Sweet and salty with a slight tang of something else he couldn’t place but liked the most about her flavour.

Nemesis wanted more.

This time he let his tongue snake up the inside of her thigh, leaving behind a wet trail due to the extra saliva he was producing from her delicious taste. It made more little bumps appear on her leg as she shivered but she was also making a face that suggested disgust. Yet still she slept on as her expression softened while he pulled his tongue back into his mouth to savour her but was disappointed to find it different. Lacking. He wanted that tang, salt and sweetness filling his taste buds.

His attention turned back to the area between her legs and noticed something different, the slit he had licked was now partially open and showing off those little pink flaps within. With a curious tilt of his head, he sniffed once more and her scent was much stronger. It was like a flower opening up to let its fragrance be fully appreciated and without hesitation he licked her there again. Firmly, certain to get in between those petal soft folds to lap up the scent he could smell and finding a small amount of dew had formed in between that was the tastiest flavour to cross his taste buds yet. 

“Nnnn…” Jill whined, squirming in his hands as he lapped at her. 

It didn’t sound pained or uncomfortable as he pulled away with a thick string of saliva still connecting them that quickly broke under its own weight to drip to the ground. More would have pooled if he hadn’t pulled his dripping tongue back into his mouth to appreciate her essence further then swallowing down all of the spit in his mouth before it drooled out. All while his single eyed attention was focused on his target and the way she was lifting her hips up towards him for more before slowly trembling back down into his hands. 

He liked it and so did she but he still hadn’t figured out where this new flavour was coming from as he lifted her up closer to his eye to see what all was going on beneath her skirt. Which he used his thumb to push the rest of the way up then took in the area he had completely drenched in his own slobber as it shined under the light of the street lamps and rampant fires in the area. 

It was going to be harder to figure out with his saliva coating everything...

Though now her slit was completely open, flushed a ruddy pink with those little petals of flesh now swollen from the bottom to that hooded top. Even the little nub was popping out from beneath and deep red in colour like it was a little target just begging to be hit. That was the area he had rubbed before that made Jill frot against his tendril. 

The Tyrant moved his thumb over the spot, engulfing it and nearly all of her mons as he lightly pushed down on it curiously only to get a faint twitch but not the same reaction. With a hum, he rubbed back and forth smoothly over the slick surface and earned himself a pleasant sounding moan as well as her hips once more pushing into him insistently. 

“Mmm… m-more..” She mumbled in her sleep. 

**More? Well alright.**

He used a little more pressure on the spot while still rubbing into it and was pleased to hear her voice rising up with soft moans, they seemed desperate as her hands latched onto his fingers while she undulated in his hands. It was like an erotic little dance just for him, appeasing him and bringing with it a pleasant heat to his blood that pooled south but he was much more invested in what he had in his hands than down below. Her cloying scent alone was intoxicating to his senses and the urge to taste her saccharine essence was growing by the second as she squirmed. As much as he was enjoying her display, he wanted another taste and removed his thumb to a whiny protest that he ignored in favour of dipping his tongue between her folds once more, rewarding him with her generous ambrosia. 

It was then that he realized her tasty fluid was coming from the little dip as most of her flavour was gathered there for him to eagerly lap up but didn’t invoke as good of a response as licking her little bump. It was an interesting set up; lick her nub and her dip would release more of its savoury treat. Simply lapping at her wasn’t very effective in getting what he wanted but figured out if he laid his tongue flat against her, the tip resting at the very bottom and the width of the rest on top he could efficiently coax out her flavour by swiftly rubbing up and down. Not to mention those little _ah! ah! ah!_ ’s she was voicing out growing louder and louder by the second as she pushed against his tongue. He could even feel her thighs quivering and fighting against his hold for some reason but didn’t let her go as he was too enthralled with getting his treat. Almost desperate for it as he stalled in rubbing her to grind the tip of his thick tongue in tight circles right into her little dip to entice more out only to feel it give in slightly. 

As if it were trying to open up to let his tongue in… 

Nemesis couldn’t help but find it intriguing as he pressed harder against her opening, wanting full access to her hidden reservoir to freely drink of this nectar she was producing. So focused on getting in, he barely registered Jill making little huffing grunts to his persistence that rose in volume and peaked into a piercing shout just as he felt her hole give. It startled him into easing up only to suddenly feel something shoving at his teeth and the human in his hands struggling violently.

“Y-you bastard!! Let me go!! Put me down!!” She yelled at him hoarsely, her voice groggy from sleep but still filled with indignant rage as she thumped her tiny fists against his teeth.. 

**Why was she so mad? She was enjoying herself earlier…**

He slowly pulled away then retracted his tongue to enjoy what taste of her he still had before licking his teeth contently though furrowed his brow as she grabbed the top of her skirt with one hand to stretch over herself. It barely covered anything with her thighs still spread wide open with his thumbs as her free hand palmed around herself, likely looking for a weapon to use against him.

Good thing he took everything she had away as he glanced over to the pile then back.

“What?? Where’s my--” She mumbled but caught his eye flicker and looked over to see everything she had on the ground a fair distance away, “Son of a…” 

A rumble of amusement rose up in his chest to her frustration, finally seeing her upset than the other way around as she shot him a hate filled, red faced glare. Though he sort of missed her much softer expressions from earlier, fun as it was to antagonize this side he preferred her sleeping side. At least that side made appealing noises whereas this one just yelled at him… Maybe he could knock her out again and finally get to his treat.

“Well?!” Her voice cut through his thoughts, making him raise his good brow at her, “Are you going to kill me or not?” 

Jill had both of her hands at her skirt, still trying to cover up but was staring death at him as she off and on tested his hold on her thighs. Just waiting for an opportunity to break free but he held firm, wanting her essence until he was satisfied. So his answer came in the form of his tongue creeping out of his maw and licking at her crotch once more, getting her hands and skirt in the process which tasted of gunpowder and soap. Sullying her favourable flavours as he growled with annoyance. 

At least her expression was amusing; her eyes suddenly wide, mouth dropping as she squawked out in surprise and struggled hard to worm away from him. The hands on her skirt let go as they swiftly moved to cover herself up while trembling in place. An appealing expression going over her features for a split second before it was replaced with anger once more.

“What the hell!?! Have you been chasing me this whole time just to get some pussy!?”

 **Is that what it was called?** If so he was definitely enjoying Jill pussy, or was until she woke up and became a pain in the neck.

“ **Starsssss…** ” He rumbled back deeply which earned himself a shiver from his prey and her scowling in a way that was cute to him. Her blush and pouty lips overpowering her pissed expression.

“Well then you better just kill me now because I’d rather die than let some one eyed freak molest me.” She hissed.

So hostile, she was lucky to still even be alive at this point as he narrowed his single white eye at her with a huff then flicked his tongue out to lick her hands, coating them in his thick saliva. She tensed up, making a disgusted noise but held firm in keeping her pussy covered.

“N- no!” 

**Yes.**

The Tyrant snarled as he summoned a couple of tendrils from his wrist to snake about her arms and wrench her offending hands away from her crotch to pin above her head. Her shocked expression was enjoyable to watch as she sat for a stunned moment then tentatively tried to move her arms only to find them firmly held. It didn’t last long as she screamed bloody murder at him and undulated in his hands like a pissed off snake which had him leaning away. He would let her tire out, then finish what he started though licked his teeth impatiently.

He wanted more of her delicious essence but opted to ignore her while shifting in place, noticing the ache in his back from being hunched over on his knees for so long. Sitting up resulted in multiple cracks and pops to come from his spine as he grunted while lifting up his handful of fussy Jill to be chest level then rolled his neck to relieve more tension. Once finished, he sniffed and glanced down at his captive who was still going on her colourful tirade before he moved to sit down on his rear with a sigh. It was then he noticed the slight cramping in his thumbs from holding Jill for so long and moved them away to stretch out only for her to instantly snap her thighs shut. Not that he cared, he would just send out more tendrils to open her back up once she was done being a pain. 

Which had to be soon since she was panting between words and had already settled down from thrashing to rest. He could almost taste it now, that sweet and salty tang that had him drooling eagerly. So eager he couldn’t help bringing Jill up to his face to lick at the top her tightly clenched thighs just for a quick taste, only for her to suddenly curl her knees into her chest. He didn’t understand the action as her pretty little pussy was exposed to him from beneath until her body rolled right up onto her shoulders and both of her booted feet were kicking out at him like a viper to strike him dead in the eye. 

He reared back at the attack and let loose a thunderous roar of agony up into the night sky as his left hand shot up to cover his injured eye, clutching the area around it tightly. Rage swelled to the forefront of his mind as he snarled and shook with anger, nearly frothing at the fact that she had once again one upped him in such a way. She was significantly smaller and still had the audacity to attack him, finding a weak point and hitting it with incredible accuracy and force. He was pissed, though at the same time a little impressed but mostly angry since he couldn’t see. 

Plus he wasn’t certain if he had dropped Jill or not since his howl could have easily covered up her surprised gasp as he opened and closed his right hand to find it empty. Only to remember the tendrils he had wrapped about her arms, unaffected by his pain as he made them squeeze to confirm he was still holding something. He summoned a few more just to be certain, blindly snaking them up towards the other ones only to feel one of the limbs get kicked away. 

Yes, he still had her. Good, he didn’t really feel like chasing her down again as he sat and recovered while his tendrils antagonized Jill. Poking and prodding at her but she didn’t make a sound, likely feeling smug with her small victory. 

It took what felt like an eternity for the pain to subside into a dull ache before he pulled his hand away and attempted to open his eye though his eyelid twitched to stay closed. The open air felt like a burning dry heat on his eye even though he only cracked it open to a slit, then closed it with a growl. Annoyed that it was taking so long to heal before forcing it open to a blurry world that was taking its time to focus. At least it was getting there as he turned his attention to the peach and blue blob dangling from his pink tendrils, narrowing his eye at her to try to focus faster. 

Strangely there was no smug grin or smile on her face, just that pissy frown she always wore as he blinked a few times and could finally see clearly. Her expression pinched deeper with her lips turned up into a sneer as she uttered one word at him.

“ _Bitch_.”

Nemesis’ blood instantly boiled to her defiance; captured and at his mercy yet she still had the gall to call _him_ a bitch!? 

Was it even worth it anymore to keep her alive at this point if she was just going to be like this? Nothing but a pain in his red rimmed eye which he used to glare down at her as he inhaled a deep, frustrated breath through his hidden nostrils only to find her alluring scent had grown stronger. Spicier. As if her spite for him was chemically changing her fragrance to something rebellious yet still it teased his senses in all the right aways. Calling to him, begging him to do something with it. 

He didn’t know what but if her scent had changed then so should her flavour and more than ever he wanted it. So with his mind made up, he used his prodding appendages to wrap about Jill’s knees and forced them open while lifting them up to put her back in the position he had her before in his hands. She shrieked indignantly at him, thrashing about in the air but was unable to do anything about her hanging position as he lifted her up towards his mouth. To which he opened up wide enough to slot her into his maw then closed his teeth around her lower back, thighs and tummy with enough pressure to keep her in place. His sharp fangs he could feel were nicely framed by her warm thighs and just barely poking into her sides.

Jill froze up, he could hear her breathing stutter in fear as the tendrils around her knees uncoiled and slipped away but he left the ones around her arms so he wouldn’t have to fully use his teeth to hold her. He applied a little more pressure as a warning and could hear her give a fearful little gasp as she trembled in his appendages grasp. Good, maybe she’ll sit still now. 

Finally he was free to do as he pleased with her and let his eager tongue lap at her exposed pussy once more and instantly moaned at the exquisite flavour to hit his taste buds. Sadly the sweetness to it had faded but the new spicy tang was something he was enjoying as he pressed firmly against her to gather up every last drop of it to swallow down. Once it was clean, he pushed the tip of his wet muscle into her little button and flicked it back and forth to coax out more. Which had Jill choking and biting back sounds as she struggled to stay still but she couldn’t seem to help arching her back into the sensation. 

Disappointing as it was, there wasn’t much he could do to force her to willingly let her beautiful voice flow with his attention. Instead he focused on getting more of his tasty treat from her as he flicked his tongue back down to collect her liquid. Which was very little to his size, yet another downside to his mutation as he rumbled with annoyance and pressed the tip of his tongue once more against her tiny little hole, seeking entrance. There had to be more within. 

“Nnn..!” Jill grunted when he pushed harder, squirming in place even as his teeth scraped her exposed skin before she thumped one of her heels against his cheek and suddenly shouted, “W-wait, wait! Stop!” 

He paused, easing up on her but kept his tongue against her opening to circle as he waited on her reasoning for him to cease. Sadly he couldn’t really focus on her clearly being so close to his face but could hear her letting out a clipped sigh as she panted for breath then cleared her throat.

“Okay… You need to get it through that thick skull of yours that your bloated tongue is _never_ going to fit into my vagina without tearing it apart. So just… stop trying already. It’s not happening.” She scolded him. 

It wasn’t threatening in any way, just matter of fact and maybe out of fear of him causing her more harm to this vagina he was trying to gain access into. He hummed in thought while still idly licking at her little hole and the hidden bounty he couldn’t access. Yet.

If his so-called bloated tongue couldn’t fit then maybe something smaller? Like one of his parasite’s tendrils? It was by far smaller than his tongue and his fingers while also being agile enough to slither into the gap between his teeth where he was holding her to coil around her thigh. He could feel her legs tense up to it slithering along her rear, gliding up along the valley between and along her seam to rest fully against as he pulled his tongue away for it to rub fully against her saliva coated pussy. 

“Nnnf! Nnngnn… mmph!” 

The Tyrant could hear her huffing and holding back her little noises once more but he could also feel her hands grasping at the appendages around her arms and squeezing them. She had done that with his fingers too, maybe she needed something to hold as he assaulted her with sensations he didn’t understand? Or he didn’t feel like understanding as his groin ached but he was still more eager to receive his treat as he moved the appendage’s tip to prod at her hole. Which twitched, much like the wrinkled one below had done earlier but didn’t try to close. Instead, this one seemed to open up as he pressed down on it, feeling his limb sink further into the surprisingly slick hot hole before the muscles within seemed to try to suck it deeper. 

His appendage was surrounded on all sides by velvety soft walls squeezing down and pulling to get it to sink deeper which was followed by Jill suddenly arching her back once more and crying out loudly. It startled him with how close she was to his face and paused to let her work out whatever was distressing her as she squirmed and dug her nails into his limbs. Once she settled down to heavy breaths, he continued pushing his limb deeper into her vagina until it hit a dead end. He let it prod the area and was disappointed to find no reservoir of her nectar buried deep, just the fluttering fleshy tunnel squeezing his tendril off and on. So he slowly pulled it all the way out with a wet pop he could hear in his mouth that seemed to make his prey hiss and tremble as he flicked his tongue along the previously buried limb. Only to find it completely coated in her delicious essence and he couldn’t help rumbling happily as he licked away at it until every last drop was consumed. 

There was something in there making it and it wasn’t until he slipped his limb back in with a loud moan from Jill that he realized it was those squishy walls secreting the ambrosia of flavour, prompting him to swirl the limb around to gather as much as possible before pulling out again. She made another protesting sound as he lapped away at his treat, oblivious to her rising frustrations as he rinsed and repeated to get what he wanted. It wasn’t until his fifth time doing it that the muscles around his appendage suddenly cinched tight, effectively keeping it in place as the end wiggled about inside her vagina. He growled at being denied his treat and was just about to rip it out when his cheeks were suddenly kicked at, drawing his attention to Jill.

“Stop being a teasing bastard and just leave it in!” She snarled.

**Leave it in? But then how will he get what he wants by doing that?**

He snarled back, closing his teeth tighter around her for a second in warning to her gasping in surprise and the hold on his limb letting up which he quickly withdrew and licked at with an annoyed grumble. The scent of fresh blood permeated the air around her and he must have cut her somewhere with that bite as she huffed in pain, holding it back like all her other sounds and for a moment he almost felt bad. The minor guilt tinging her taste to something less than appealing, that or some of her blood was dribbling into his mouth, tainting it. Regardless, he eased up his jaw on her and used his tendrils to fully hold her in place instead. Even added more around her body just so it wasn’t straining on her arms alone. 

“So…” Jill started with a slight sniffle, “You’re really not trying to r- molest me?” 

Nemesis furrowed his brows, unsure of what she meant as he made a low curious hum. 

“Then what are you doing?” 

He let his tongue run from the bottom of her pussy all the way up to the fuzzy top, gathering up her flavour on the tip and holding it there to savour. It was still good, if a little bitter now. 

“My juices? All this effort just to… Is that all you really wanted? Nothing else?” 

**Jill juice? Yessss…**

“ **Starsssss…** ” he rumbled deeply and licked at her again. 

“Nnn!” Jill huffed, squirming in place for a second before settling down and suddenly laughing. 

It had him pausing, wanting to tilt his head curiously but was conscious enough to hold off with her in his mouth. He made an inquiring grunt instead.

“Th- this is so- ha ha… so st-stupid…” She said between breaths then slowly leveled out with a deep sigh and a moment of quiet before saying, “So you want my pussy juice?”

He did as he rumbled deep down in his chest. 

“Alright, pun not intended but I’ll bite since you’ve already somehow got me hot and bothered from your attention. _Not that it was hard since I haven’t...in awhile…_ ” She mumbled the last part absently before continuing, “But if you do as I say, you’ll get what you want and I’ll get what I want without you fucking teasing me into oblivion. Deal?” 

The Tyrant hummed thoughtfully though had to wonder if this hot and bothered thing she spoke of is what he was feeling in his own groin as he shifted in place. He was certainly feeling warm and bothered by it though the promise of more pussy juice was just too good to pass up as he mumbled out the only word in his vocabulary as agreement. 

“...I’ll take that as a yes. So first off can you take me out of your maw? This isn’t really the bes-”

He growled at the request, they could do it like this and he rather liked her in his mouth as he had easy access to everything with his tongue.

“Okay nevermind... so that fuchsia tentacle you already have in your mouth?”

 **Parasite tendril?** He wiggled it around, letting it squeeze her thigh then sliding it over her pussy to wait for the next step.

“Yeah that, push it back into my vagina. All the way in.” 

Easy enough, it took little effort to slip it back into her tight heat and he heard her grunt at the initial entry which turned into a low moan as he bottomed out. His appendage gave a small wiggle just to be sure it was in all the way and felt those soft walls squeezing around it.

“Nnn, y-yeah just like that. _Fuck it feels weird moving around…_ Now just slowly pull it out, not all the way then push it back in. Like sawing a log.”

He did as he was told in pushing and pulling his tendril in and out of Jill’s vagina with her sighing out little words of encouragement such as ‘ _yes, just like that_ ’ and ‘ _you can go a little faster_ ’, prompting him to do so. Though it was tempting to pull out his limb and lick her flavour off but she said this was somehow a better way as no other instructions came. Just her moaning softly. So far it didn’t seem like it was any better but he was also impatient as he growled.

“Relax, you’ll get your juice.” She murmured breathlessly, enjoying herself as he huffed, “You just need some patience, it’s not just going to come out all at once. Well yet, you have to coax it but since you’re so eager… Angle your tentacle to rub up instead of straight in.”

**Up? Why not say this right away?**

Rumbling in irritation, he re-angled his limb to the new position and returned to thrusting it into her and from the sounds of it she was wetter. Louder too as she keened out high and needy moans but it also had him curiously licking at his pumping tendril, feeling it drag back and forth over his tongue and finding it dripping with her nectar. Whether it was the new angle or an accumulation of her juice building up on the limb, he didn’t care just that he was finally getting his delicious treat which had taken on a much sweeter taste. Her angry spice was gone but this new flavour, either from acceptance or willingness to go along was by far the finest she’s tasted yet. And he couldn’t help sliding his tongue beneath her bottom to cradle and catch every drop he could coax out. 

Without being told, Nemesis pistoned his tendril into her faster. Anything to get more of her juice to flow down his limb and onto his waiting tongue though he could feel her silky walls slowly tensing up around his appendage, squeezing tighter and tighter as Jill’s moans rose in pitch and volume. She seemed to be struggling in his hold too, arching one way then fighting to curl towards him. Then in a sudden moment of strength, she broke free from his limbs and he could feel her small hands grabbing at his deformed face, grasping at anything she could close her hands around or claw at. 

It was annoying and he was more than ready to restrain her again only for her to curl further in on herself, twisting and trembling as she whimpered and, if he focused his good eye, he could see her eyes locked with his. Her pupils were blown wide, the blue in it almost gone and he couldn’t help but notice just how gorgeous her expression was with her face rosy red and her jaw slack with a little bit of drool dripping down her chin. He wasn’t any better, he was fairly certain there would be a puddle on the ground but didn’t care. Not when Jill was squeezing her eyes shut and abruptly screamed out as she arched towards his maw and without really thinking he lifted his hand up to cup behind her.

So distracted by her distress, he nearly choked as something splashed the back of his throat but was quick to swallow it down before it went into his lungs. Only to feel more spurts of liquid to come in small waves, prompting him to swallow each time until it calmed down and he could feel it running down his still pumping tendril onto his tongue. It was then that he realized that this was the promised Jill juice and there was already a generous pool of it cradled on his tongue. His taste buds were singing with delight to the heavenly nectar embracing it and he greedily swallowed it down with an indulgent moan. And there was still more coming.

He was in a bliss filled haze for what felt like ages until he finally noticed his target was saying something to him. She was also violently trembling and scratching at his face.

“St-st-stop, pl...please… I..I can’t… Too mmm-much…” She begged weakly.

**Stop? Stop what?**

It was then that he noticed the tendril inside of her was still ramming away and immediately halted its movements which had Jill instantly sagging with a pathetic sounding whimper. She seemed to lose all strength then and lost her grip on his face but he was quick enough to catch her in his palm. He then curled his fingers under her arms and slowly pulled her out of his mouth and away from him to look her over curiously. 

The first thing he noticed was how amusingly limp she was in his hold, like when she was unconscious but she was awake this time. He could tell by her heavily lidded eyes, the way she was weakly grabbing at his fingers, breathing hard and the little shivers he could feel coming from her. The next thing was the teeth marks left on her tummy along with the two little symmetrical punctures faintly oozing blood just above her hips where he had bit her too hard. He then curiously used his free hand to pinch one of her ankles and lifted it up to see matching indents under her thigh that was likely to bruise. The idea was appealing to him, to see her pale skin marked with black and blue bruises that he had made himself. But his attention was soon moving to his tendril still buried inside of her with rivets of her flavour still dripping down it which he couldn’t help but lap up, cleaning it while slowly pulling it out of her.

“Nnn.. hah! Ah!” Jill sobbed the moment it slipped free with a wet squelch while quivering only to yelp as he pressed his tongue to her pussy to clean it up. Certain to get every last drop out of it as she bit her lip. 

Her compliance was something he appreciated as he stroked over her in long swipes that probably weren’t necessary but he was enjoying her little sounds and the way she would twitch with each pass. Though he couldn’t help prodding at her dip, finding it bigger than the small indent it was before and how he could almost wiggle a tiny bit of his tongue into it.

“P-please, no m-more…” 

The Tyrant huffed through his nose but did pull away from her hole to give her tasty pussy one last parting lick before drawing his tongue back into his mouth with a happy groan. Now that had been satisfying, far better than his own efforts as he lazily licked his teeth though caught the taste of her blood on his fangs. Even that was delicious. He hummed thoughtfully, back to the matter before all that had happened and his mind was made up. 

Jill Valentine was far too tasty to kill. 

It would be a waste to let something so good expire. Plus he liked her. So he would just have to keep her all to himself, Umbrella be damned. If they wanted her dead, they would have to go through him first and he doubted they would be stupid enough to try anything. 

Though now that he was keeping her, he had to figure out a way to take her with him as carrying her in his hand seemed inconvenient. He needed them for other things such as fighting and getting around the much smaller city. Which also begged the question on where he would go now… Umbrella had dropped him off and tasked him with killing members of S.T.A.R.S then they would pick him up at a rendezvous point somewhere far outside of Raccoon. There had to be a reason for the location being outside of city limits and he had a hunch that leaving would be in his- their best interest. 

Until then, he still needed a place to put his sleepy Jill. Too bad most of his leather limiters got destroyed in the fire or else he could have placed her in his clothing, nice and close to him… He could still keep her close, he would just have to use his tendrils to do so as he glanced over his body for a place to keep her safe. 

Chest was a no go as other stupid humans might shoot her by accident. Maybe thigh? No, he could already hear her whining about the motions with his long strides. His arms didn’t seem like a good choice either as he could accidentally knock her around… Back? Back shoulder to be precise or maybe higher up by his neck? Near his parasite.

He hummed in thought while gently raising Jill up to rest her on his back then willed his tendrils to poke new holes in his shoulder to carefully wrap around her. It wasn’t until he had her fully secured that she started to wiggle in her bindings, testing it then full on thrashing. It surprised him that she still had any energy left.

“W-what?! What is this?! Let me go!! Hey!” 

Once Nemesis knew she wasn’t going anywhere, he slowly rose up to his full height while rumbling out the only word he could say to her before picking a road wide enough for him and walking down it. This seemed to upset her more as she shouted a few explicit words at him while struggling harder to escape.

He had caught his tasty prize and there was no way he was ever going to let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Day and a half later, Carlos finds Jill's items and underwear just laying about and has no idea what to think. The End.


End file.
